Usually hair grooming is carried out by using a brush or a comb along with the application of hair styling spirit or mousse to the hair by a dispenser to make the hair to fit perfectly. However, people have often had inconvenience that a comb or brush and a dispenser must be alternately used. Moreover, when going out they must carry a comb along with a dispenser for dispensing hair care liquid, thereby the luggage burden is increased.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hair care device by which, while the hair is groomed, a hair care liquid such as styling spirit, mousse, dyeing liquid or perfume can be dispensed at the same time, thereby the inconvenience of alternately using a comb and a dispenser and the added luggage burden can be avoided.